


Capsicle

by anoceanmonster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capsicle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Helpful Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoceanmonster/pseuds/anoceanmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now there was more to life than missions and bad guys, and more to the night than cold sweats and nightmares. Tony changed a lot of things and made the blue world brighter, but still, sometimes, the cold found its way back to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capsicle

Even before the serum, Steve had never been a fan of the cold. All it ever brought him was problems, just slippery sidewalks and an army of germs to betray his spindly body. After the serum, illness was no longer an issues but the cold still was. First it took his friend and then it took his life, swallowing his world in one icy wave. 

It was cold for a long time, a very long time, cold until the day he woke and then the world was blue and lonely, much like the ice. Even though he knew that physically little could get to him, there were times he swore he could still feel the ice biting at his skin. His elbows and knees ached like they could feel the stiff weight of seventy years of cold pressing down against them. He was good at hiding it though, good at gritting his teeth and working through the pain. He could hide it from his teammates, even hide it from himself for a while, use all the ice and cold inside him to build up a wall with no resistance. And then he fell in love... 

Tony Stark found the weak point in his wall and chipped away at it little by little with accuracy and determination until Steve began to melt. Now there was more to life than missions and bad guys, and more to the night than cold sweats and nightmares. Tony changed a lot of things and made the blue world brighter, but still, sometimes, the cold found its way back to Steve. 

Winter had long since left the streets of New York and night time in the city was that pleasant breath of cool air Steve usually enjoyed, but tonight he woke in shivers, teeth clamped shut against the sharp taste of ice. A few seconds later he felt Tony’s rough hands encircling his sides and that familiar cool pinch of the arc reactor against his back. 

“Hey, big guy,” Tony whispered, voice smooth like he’d been awake a while. He kissed Steve’s shoulder and pulled the sheets up higher. “You ok?” 

Steve hummed a short reply and let himself be dragged closer to Tony’s warm body in the center of the bed. 

“Just a little chilly,” he said, knowing Tony already knew that Steve’s sleep had been plagued by awful reminders of his icy demons. 

Of course Tony knew everything about how the cold got to him. Steve hated keeping secrets, even more so from the people he loved and it wasn’t like Tony hadn’t started to notice things even before they claimed each other. So one night, near the start, Steve told Tony everything about the aches and the pains and the nightmares and the cold. And Tony just listened, just lay there and listened intently to every word Steve had to say. After he’d finished, he didn’t tell Steve everything would be ok, didn’t tell him it was all just psychological or some strange manifestation of PTSD, he simply kissed Steve, slow and lazy, and then drew back to tell him about Afghanistan. He told Steve how to heat still got to him sometimes, still made him think of endless deserts and sweltering caves where he once thought he was going to die. 

“JARVIS, turn off the AC, buddy,” Tony instructed and the AI silently complied, the vents in the room whirring one last time until the night was eerily silent. 

“You didn’t have to do that...I’ll be ok,” Steve said, his skin vibrating into goosebumps as he shivered again. Tony didn’t reply, just continued to rub his hands softly against the chills on Steve’s body. Steve sucked in a breath, holding it as he willed the cold away, trying to focus on the warmth of Tony’s hands. He finally exhaled but it came out in jagged little bursts. The cold was already beneath his skin. 

“Alright, come on,” Tony said, quickly tugging away the sheets along with the lazy blanket of sleep. Steve blinked, startled, and sat up, looking at Tony confused as he headed for the bathroom. Steve rubbed at his eyes as he heard the water begin to run.

Tony emerged from the cloud of steam and wrapped a discarded bed sheet around Steve’s bare shoulders.

“What the hell are you doing?” Steve asked, feigning an annoyance which Tony quickly saw through. He smiled, pulled Steve to his feet and kissed his lips briefly.

“Warming you up,” he replied, using the ends of the sheet to pull Steve into the bathroom.

Once there, he stripped away the bedsheet and what little clothes they were wearing before sticking a hand under the water. When satisfied, he stepped under the spray, turning to face Steve who was still standing by the open shower door.

Steve watched for a moment as the water dampened and then drenched Tony’s body, darkening his hair and splattering against his shoulders. He watched thin rivets of water cascade from Tony’s throat and down his chest, weaving around muscle and metal and then finally disappearing into a damp trail of pubic hair. Tony really was gorgeous. 

“Hey, soldier,” he said, eyes still closed. “You wanna close that door? It’s getting a little drafty.”

Laughing softly, Steve stepped into the warm spray, closing the glass door and kissing the smirk right off his obnoxiously perfect boyfriend’s face.

Tony lathered Steve’s favourite shower gel in his hands and the began to rub the suds into Steve’s shoulders and down his arms. He leant forward, littering a line of kisses across Steve’s chest. The water was hot, blessedly so and Steve enjoyed the rhythm of it tapping against his skin. He also enjoyed Tony’s hands as they made their way around Steve’s upper body, lathering and then rinsing until every muscle had been liquified. He melted Steve right into his arms. 

When Tony dragged his mouth slowly down Steve’s throat, Steve groaned and pulled Tony closer by the waist. He dug his thumbs into the curve of Tony’s hips and held him in place briefly before his hands slipped down to cup at the warm, tender flesh of Tony’s ass. Tony moaned in response, his already half hard cock now fully erect and coaxing Steve into the same state.

“Hey, soldier,” Tony purred, voice echoing off the honey brown tiles. “Maybe you should take a seat.”

He ushered Steve to the tiled bench against the back wall of the shower, a place Steve had found Tony many times during sickness or after a particularly brutal mission, and sat him down on the warm, wet surface. 

Without another word Tony sank to his knees between Steve’s parted ones. His eyes flickered to Steve’s, holding him in his gaze as he wrapped a hand around Steve’s dick. Instantly his lips followed and Steve’s head lolled back, a long and heavy moan escaping his lips and drowning in the sound of the water. Tony’s tongue was a cool relief against Steve’s burning skin and as it rubbed against the underside of his dick Steve couldn’t help but buck into it. 

“Soh-Sorry,” he gasped, but Tony simply grabbed Steve’s hips and pulled him closer, taking him in deeper. Steve slumped back against the wall, shoulders slipping for purchase against the wet tile. The only thing holding him in place was Tony. 

Tony reached for Steve’s hand blindly, tugging it away from its place on the bench and bringing it to settle on the back of his head. Steve moaned, fingers curling into Tony’s wet hair. Tony pushed against the grip, urging Steve to tighten it. 

With the heat and the rub down and Tony’s wet body pressed against his, Steve knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, not to mention the way Tony was coaxing him to thrust up into his waiting mouth. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on until he felt the vibrations of Tony moaning around him. That’s when Steve opened his eyes to see Tony with one hand wrapped around his own cock, moaning blissfully as he took Steve in as far as he could. He opened his eyes, looking up at Steve with so much lust and want, lips stretched wide around Steve’s dick.

“Tony-m’gonna,” was the only warning he could give before he was coming, eyes closed and hips jerking violently as he came hard into Tony’s warm mouth. 

Tony spat out what he couldn’t swallow and pressed his cheek against Steve’s inner thigh as finished bringing himself off. Steve wanted to help, wanted so badly to wrap his fingers around Tony’s leaking cock and bring him to his finish, but he was too boneless to move, completely melted against the shower bench. 

When Tony came he bit the supple flesh of Steve’s thigh so hard it made him hiss. He kissed the spot a few times in apology between large gulps of air. 

Steve grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him on to the bench beside him. They slumped together, shoulders bumping as they both grinned into the steam and waited for their breathing to steady. 

Out of the shower, Tony dried them both off with large towels before wrapping Steve’s body in a ridiculously fluffy white dressing gown. He pulled the hood up over Steve’s head, pecking his lips before slipping into his own. 

Back in the bedroom, morning wasn’t far off and some parts of the city had already begun to stir below them. Tony pulled Steve back into bed, picking up a spare bedsheet and wrapping it around them both. 

Steve closed his eyes and smiled against the warmth of the man beside him.


End file.
